Secret Santa Samba
by Discordence
Summary: Tommy visits Zack one winter night asking how to ballroom dance. He did it for Kim's sake. Christmas one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them or the song.**

"Tommy!" Zack exclaimed as his friend walked into his apartment/studio. "What can I do for you?"

"Zack, Kim is taking me to some regal ball that she got invitations to, and while I want to make her happy, how can I tell her I can't dance?" Tommy asked in a frantic whisper.

"Dude, ballroom dancing is _easy_! All you need to do is remember a pattern and to follow your partner's movement. That's how I made it passed dancing with Angela at Prom."

"Made it by?"

"While I dance, I don't dance as simple and as fancy like that." Tommy nodded contently. He laid his jacket over a chair in the living room and placed a bag next to it. Following him to a wide open dance studio, Tommy noted that the wood floors were waxed recently and that Christmas decorations hung from the wall.

"Shall we get started, my student?" Zack mocked, gesturing to the floor. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, seriously. Don't start with that. I told Kim I was going to be here until she came to pick me up for the ball. I don't have time to waste." Tommy gave him a stern look.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Hey, is that what your wearing to the ball?" Zack asked, pointing to Tommy's green T-Shirt.

"No. Kim had an outfit for it that she said was 'just for me'."

"Well, go put it on. It might affect your dancing if you wore this and then the outfit later." Zack recommended. Tommy walked back to the chair and took the bag into the bathroom with him. As he heard some shuffling noises, an idea hatched in Zack's brain.

_Why don't I make this a gift to Kim? I'll teach her boyfriend how to ballroom dance!_

"Zack, the suit is on now, and I want to know what you think!" Tommy shouted through the door.

"What are you, a girl? Come out of there, Tommy, and let me see your suit!" Zack shouted back, walking to the bathroom door. It opened, and Tommy was wearing a sequined green tuxedo with a glittery bowtie. The Black Ranger fell on his back, rolling around in laughter.

"Zack!" Tommy gasped.

"S-sorry dude, but your suit is hilarious! It's like Kim made it so you could be an elf-for-hire!" Zack replied through bits of laughter as he got up off the floor.

"Hey, I'll have you know Kim _made_ this for me! It may look a little girly, but I appreciate what she made and I'm _proud_ to wear it." Tommy hugged himself in defense.

"That would've been nice to know." Tommy angrily glared at Zack. "Sorry, man. It looks really nice on you. It really does."

"Yeah, sure, okay." Tommy chuckled, setting the bag down. "Let's just get started."

"Okay." Zack then stood in the middle of the dance floor, one arm on his stomach and one outstretched. "Lock hands with me."

"Uh, I don't know..."

"Trust me, man. Lock hands with me." Tommy hooked his hands into Zack, who kicked Tommy's feet apart a bit. "Now, follow the pattern of my feet."

Zack moved to his right in a form of a circle, and Tommy could feel his feet aching as his leather shoes were being dragged across the wood. Their chests were nearly touching, and Tommy hadn't felt this uncomfortable since...well, he had never felt that uncomfortable.

"Tommy, put some effort into it." Zack stated through gritted teeth. "Look, I'll move then you move. Got it?"

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

"Good." Zack moved to his right, one step at a time. "One, two."

Tommy repeated the motion slowly. Zack smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. I'm going to move again." Zack kept going to the right. "One, two."

"Zack, are you sure this is-"

"Tommy, do it!" Shaking his head, the Green Ranger moved to Zack, stopping right in front of him again. They continued moving in the same pattern until Zack released his hands from Tommy's.

"Hey, that's not bad. You learn fast." He complimented before he walked to the stereo. "Now, with some music." The song "Winter Wonderland" played from the speakers.

Zack moved to his right. "One, two." He repeated.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listenin'? _

_In the lane, snow is glistenin' _

_A beautiful sight, _

_We're havin' tonight_

_Walkin' in a winter wonderland. _

Tommy joined up next to Zack immediately, having grown confidence with the dance he's learned.

_Gone away is the bluebird,_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

They continued in the same circle motion as the song continued and as time ticked away.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_Then we can pretend he's Parson Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married?_

_We'll say: No, man,_

_But you can do the job when you're in town_

"Hey, Zack, can I take the lead from here?" Tommy asked, and when Zack stepped back a bit, Tommy confidently took hold of the reins as they continued dancing into the night.

_Later on, we'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

As Tommy dipped Zack low for the dance finisher, Kim had opened the front door. "Well, what do we have here?"

"KIM!" Tommy cried, dropping Zack on the floor and running to kiss his girlfriend on the lips. "Wow, time flied. Um, this isn't what it looks like..."

Kim watched as her boyfriend sweated profusely. "Are you sure? 'Cause it looks like you were ballroom dancing with your new man."

"Now, Kim, Tommy came over to learn how to dance like that." Zack objected, getting up. Tommy looked at him pleadingly.

"Oh, so you were getting dancing lessons. I get it now." Tommy swore he heard her chuckle. "Well, this was a great gift, Zack. I love it." She hugged him tightly.

"W-What?" Tommy asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Zack said he would offer to teach you to dance like that since I said you couldn't ballroom dance. When he said that, I commented on how I would love that as a Christmas gift, but it was as a kind of joke. I didn't think he'd take it seriously."

"Yeah, so now your special man can dance and you can go to the ball." Zack remarked as he shoved the power couple out the front door.

"Merry Christmas!" Kim and Tommy shouted in unison as their car drove off.

"Merry Christmas." Zack muttered to himself as he went back inside.

**A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope it's a good one for everybody! : D**


End file.
